I PROMISE YOU MY HEART
by Isla de Muerta
Summary: Love is hard especially when the other is a ghost. My second fic in this section. Please review.
1. Default Chapter: A witchgirl

I PROMISE YOU MY HEART 

Story: I promise you my heart by Mary – Jade

Rating: T

Romance/Mystery

A/N Some connections to movie Titanic. My second fic in this section. Please review

Summary: I don't own these characters just the ones I invent. Don't hang me for using them

_Chapter One: The witchgirl_

Hundred years ago a little quiet village was just waking up from its siesta when strange things started to happen. It was hot day of June and warm wind was blowing from south. It raised little whirlpools of sand when it hitted the village. Along the road came this strange girl. Nobody knew where she came from. She looked very striking but beautiful. She had long black hair and bluish-green eyes. They named her Temperance because she hadn't said anything after coming to village and because when she got angry her eyes seemed like they were in blue fire. " She is bad for us and this village" villagers whispered to each others. Nobody wanted her to stay but she did it anyway. She worked as a healer.

"She is a witch. We must expel her immediately" villagers whispered again. But no-one didn't do anything to expel her. And soon started to hapen what they were afraid of. First it was just small things but then started to happen much more bad things. One mans cattle got sick, in one summer there didn't came any rain so crop dried, another year came big flock of grasshoppers and ate all crop. A little boy died in mysterious way and then doctors found a cancer from beloved wife of baker. And if that wasn't enough, suddenly came big epidemic and killed many inhabitants of that village. Villagers started to pray that God would mercy them. Then in one day they got what they wanted. Witchgirl went picking flowers and herbs and……never came back. And as suddenly as those things started to happen they stopped. "We are saved" people in village rejoiced. But after while some scary rumors started to float in village. Local gold miners and wanderers that slept near village told that they've seen that girl at night when it was only new moon. But they were only rumors. And the body of that girl wasn't found ever.

After hundred years

It was a hot evening of June just before night falling. Michael was driving back to FLAG's mansion after little holiday. There he knew he'd get a new assignment. He was in good mood.

" We can't go on together with suspicious minds. And we can't…" Michael sang while driving.

"Um, could you please not sing. You've got nice singing voice but it gets spoiled after coming out. Besides your ruining the good song" Kitt asked from Michael.

"Aww, come on pal, that hurt me. Why don't you want to listen me singing Elvis?"

"I already said. You ruin it with your voice" Kitt replied. Right that time Devon Miles, Michael's boss phoned them.

" Michael, where are you? Does it take long to arrive here?" Devon asked.

"No, infact I just drove to yard" Michael said and laughed as if he had told a good joke. But neither Devon nor Kitt laughed.

"Well, that wasn't very good joke. Drive Kitt to garage, Bonnie wants to do some testdrivings to him and you come here immediately" Devon said little angrily. Michael shook his shoulders and stopped Kitt's engine. He saw Bonnie coming towards them. Michael decided to ask why Devon acted like he was acting.

"Hello good looking. What's with Devon. Why is he acting like that?"

"Good evening Michael. Acting like what? Oh, well I think it's because he is so worried about his niece Cameron. She has been acting very strange lately" Bonnie explained to him. Michael knew that Devon would tell him more and so he rushed inside and straight to Devon's office.

"Good that you came. Oh, may I introduce you my niece Cameron, Cameron, Michael Knight" Devon introduced.

Michael noticed a young woman sitting in chair near window. Girl turned her face towards Michael. She was pretty girl, about 20 years or so and had longish red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing long yellow summerdress and had a peculiar necklace around her neck. It was turquoise stone shaped like heart and it hanged around girls neck with leatherband.

"Oh, good evening Mr Knight. I've heard so much about you and your car Kitt. Is he somewhere right now? Oh, you can call me Cameron or just Cams. Could I go to meet Kitt if he is here? Pretty please" girl begged from Devon. Her voice was soft and girlish.

"Oh, good evening Cameron. And you can call me Michael. Yes, Kitt is in carage and you can go meet him. I'm sure that Bonnie has made all tests that she needed to do" Michael said to girl.

She thanked and ran out from the mansions door. Devon turned his face to Michael. He looked very pale, worried and tired.

"So, about my new assignment" Michael started. Devon nodded to that direction where Cameron had vanished.

" She is your new assignment. I'm worried about her safetyness. She has started to get these attacks. She disappears in nights and police always finds her in the meadow near here. They've told that she is mumbling strange things and picking flowers and herbs. When they bring her home she goes straight to bed and in the morning she doesn't remember anything. And sometimes I interrupt her staring to nowhere very absentminded looking. These attacks have started after she got this necklace. I want you to check if something bad that is connected to this necklace have happened. You know that I'm not least superstitious but I want everything to be checked. I only want her to get well again" Devon told to Michael.

"So that's why you look like crap, you haven't slep at all haven't you?"

"No, I haven't. It if some weird power leads her to wander out in that time when I sleep. But still I wake up few moments after her leaving" Devon told again and yawned. "Oh, I'm sorry" he continued with very apologising voice. Michael nodded to him.

"That's all right" he said to Devon.

At the same time in garage

"Could you give me once more those testreadings from your homingbeacon?" Bonnie asked from Kitt.

"Sure Bonnie. Umh, I know it's not my business but what is with Mr Miles if I may inquire?" Kitt asked from Bonnie.

"Oh, I think it has something to do with her niece's illness. She keeps having these strange and scary attacks in nights and dring them she vanishes from mansion. Police have found her wandering in meadow near here and they've told that she's been mumbling odd things in strange voice but when they bring her home she goes straight to her room and bed and doesn't remember anything. When Devon starts his work in morning he lookes so worried and pale that I'm afraid he too get's sick" Bonnie explained to Kitt. They heard door opening and young woman came in.

"Oh, hello Bonnie. And you must be Kitt. I've heard so much about you. May I sit in? Oh, sorry my name is Cameron but you can also call me Cams" Cameron told to Kitt when coming in.

"Sure you can sit in. I'm done anyway" Bonnie said to girl and left. Cameron and Kitt were left alone.

Very slowly and somehow shyly she climbed inside Kitt.

"Hello Kitt" she said quietly with shy voice.

"Hi Cams, how are you feeling?" the car asked from the girl. Kitt was immediately affected to that little woman. Car sensed that this girl was so innocent but there was something wrong with her. She sighed but only because she felt that she were in safe and she was comfortable.

"I'm feeling just fine. I don't know get why everyone is asking how am I feeling. You should be more worried about my uncle. Every morning he lookes like crap and he's acting very angrily. Besides I think he's loosing his mind because he keeps babbling about my nightly wanderings in meadow. He keeps telling me that I go there every night when it's new moon and I wander there around collecting something, talking to myself and when police brings me back home I don't remember anything. I think I would've know if I go somewhere in the middle of the night" Cameron told to Kitt.

"Perhaps he is right" Kitt said to this woman.

"I don't know. But now I'll have to go back inside. It's almost suppertime. See you tomorrow, bye and good night. Yes, and thank you for letting me sit inside" girl wawed her hand to Kitt.

"Good night Cams and I hope you'll sleep well tonight" Kitt said to her. She ran inside leaving Kitt alone to darkness. The red light at his bow was only moving from side to side.

Cameron ran inside the mansion and sat at the suppertable.

"So, did you liked Kitt?" Devon asked her.

"Yes, I loved him. I think that I've found a new friend for me" girl told to her uncle and to Michael who was invited to supper. Michael nodded.

"I'm sure that he loved you too. It's very easy to get his affection especially when you are so nice young woman" Michael said to her.

They finished their supper and took their plates and cups to kitchen where Cameron started to wash them. While doing that Michael discussed with Devon.

" I think I'll go to check Kitt once more if he has some more information about her attacks. You can go to sleep, I'll promise you that I'll keep an eye on her" Michael said to Devon.

"Thank you" Devon said plainly and went to bed. Michael walked to kitchen where Cams was just finishing her washing.

"Good night Cams. I'll go and have a little chat with Kitt before going to sleep. Hope you'll sleep well"

"Oh, good night Michael. Sleep tigh…" but she was interrupted by big yawn and then she continued " Oh, I think I'll go to bed right now". And she put the last cup to dry and went to her room. Michael walked to garage.

He opened the door and saw the red light of his friend before switching the light on.

"Night pal. How was your little chat with Cams? Did you liked her?"

" Michael, I think she is the most innocent young woman and I loved her. But still there's something very wrong with her. I'm little concerned" Kitt said and Michael heard quiet metallic sigh announcing that his friend was worried about this peculiar woman.

"I know pal. I'm concerned about her too but also about Devon. I promised to him that I'll keep an eye on her and let him sleep. So how about it. Will you do it with me?" Michael said to his friend.

"With pleasure Michael. I'll do anything for Mr Miles but especially for Cameron. She really is sweet" Kitt said voice full with feelings that Michael only knew existed. He knew that Kitt had once again given his love to human that could broke this delicate cars feelings, circuits and leave the car in completely mess.

"Yeah" Michael only whispered because he didn't knew what else to say, patted the roof of his friend and climbed in the car starting his nightshift.


	2. Chapter two: Temperance and Cameron past...

_Chapter two: Temperance and Cameron; past and present_

It was almost midnight. Michael had fallen asleep but Kitt was awake and very alert. He had drove to yard so that he could scan the yard if Cameron would try something. Clock stroke an hour of midnight. Kitt saw some movement and a shadow came out from mansions door. It was Cameron.

" Michael, Michael, wake up. Cameron has waken up and is now heading to meadow" Kitt whispered to Michael who woke up at once.

"Ok, did I fell asleep. I'm sorry pal. Where is she now?" Michael was up and searching Cameron with his eyes. Soon he saw her and she was going to meadow.

" Isn't there somekind of road near the meadow? We must try to follow her but be quiet. I don't want to scare her. I'm feeling something very bad in this" Michael said and gave an order to Kitt.

"Yes, there really is a little road near the meadow" Kitt said and started his engine. Soon they were following Cameron.

She walked straight to the meadow, stopped at very centre of that meadow. Michael stepped out from Kitt whispering that he wanted to follow closer what the young woman was doing. At the same time when he stepped out he felt a breeze that was very cold and Michael who wasn't superstitious at all felt that it was full of something that didn't came from this world. Breeze headed towards Cameron and took a visible form. It circled around Cameron and then glided straight in to the girl. For a little while Cameron were glowing blue and then she started to pick something and mumbled to herself.

"Whoa, did you saw what I saw?" Michael asked from Kitt.

" I don't know what I saw. I can't tell you what was it but you better go and check Cameron" car said to Michael who immediately ran to the centre of meadow. He was about to ask if the girl was OK when he saw her face. Cameron's eyes were glowing blue and she obviously didn't knew what she was doing. She just picked flowers and chanted something very quietly. She didn't noticed Michael who was behind big tree that was standing in the meadow. Michael just observed what Cameron was doing. After picking enough those flowers and herbs she walked near by the place where Michael was hiding, stopped and looked to the sky and dropped those plants to ground. Then she just stood there like waiting for somebody.

"Or something" Michael whispered to himself.

Moon came out from the clouds and suddenly Michael felt that something was happening. Now he saw that breeze again when it glided out from Cameron. It circled around Cameron and after little while it rose the girl up, twisted her around and then dropped her down knocking her unconscious. All that time it seemed like Cameron had changed her form of appearance. She was glowing blue again. Michael heard Kitt's panicked voice from his watch.

"I'm coming there right now Michael. We'll have to do something" car said.

"No Kitt, stay there. I'll do something when it's time" Michael assured to his friend. Car said nothing. Michael was quiet too, just watched. After a while that breeze rose those plants from the ground and started to twist them around. Then plants vanished and that breeze became invisible again. All that time Cameron had lain on the ground unconscious but now when Michael ran to her she was coming to her senses. She tried to stood up but felt back down.

"Cameron, don't move, just stay in that place" Michael yelled to girl. When he came to the place where Cameron sat he kneeled to her.

"Michael, where am I? What has happened?" Cameron wanted to know with very fragile voice.

"Shhh. Don't speak, can you walk? I'll take you to Kitt and drive you to mansion"

"Mmmhhh, I don't think I can walk" Cameron said.

"That's OK, I'll carry you". Michael took her in his arms and carried her to where Kitt was waiting. Car opened the door of his frontseat and Michael put her inside.

"Michael, how is she? My goodness Cameron, you really scared me. Don't…" Kitt said but was interrupted by Cameron. She was crying because of all shocking happenings of that night.

"Sorry Kitt, Michael. Can we please go back to mansion. I'm feeling cold, tired and little weak?" she pleeded the car sniffling.

Michael turned around the car and stepped inside.

"Kitt, just start your engine and drive. I know you can hear that she isn't in a mood of talking" Michael punished the car little while covering the girl under blanket. And Kitt started his engine and drove as fast as possible back to mansion. All that time Michael sensed that Kitt was monitoring the girl. He shook his head. This wasn't good at all. Kitt was very attached to this delicate woman.

They arrived to the mansion and Michael stepped out of the car. Then he turned to the other side of the car, open the door and woke the girl.

"Can you walk now? You can lean on me if you can't walk well" Michael whispered to girl.

"Thank you" girl whispered back. They walked quietly inside the mansion. Michael noticed that Devon hadn't waken up. He sighed. They walked straight to Cameron's room and Michael helped her take the shoes off. Then he turned his look politely away while she undressed herself putting her nightgown on. After turning again his look to Cameron he noticed that she was leaning against the wall of her room and looked like she would faint any moment. He hurried to help her to her bed and covered her.

"Good rest night little one" Michael whispered but then he noticed that she was already sleeping. Slowly he went to his room, undressed himself and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter three: The girl from past

_Chapter three: The girl from past_

Morning had came long time ago when Michael woke up again. He was still little shaken because of the things that had happened in night. He went downstairs to find some breakfast and met Devon there.

"Good morning Michael, did you slept well?" he asked from Michael cheerful.

"Morning Devon. To tell you the truth I didn't slept well at all. Don't you remember, I promised to follow Cameron and so I did"

"And…Oh no, she had her attack again. I'm sorry that you had to see her like that" Devon apologised. Michael hid a yawn with his hand and said.

"That's Ok. Now I can investigate this thing better. In fact I'm going to make a little visit to library after having my breakfast" Michael explained. Men turned around after hearing footsteps coming down from stairs. It was Cameron.

"Good morning uncle, Michael. Slept well?" she asked and looked like nothing had happened in night.

"Morning sweet heart. Yes, I slept very well thank you. And how about you?" Devon wished her back.

" Well, this is strange thing but my back has became sore during night and I've got big bruise on my shoulder. And little headache too almost like I would've bumped my head to something"

"Oh, that's not nice to hear. Do you want something to that headache?" Devon asked.

"No thank you. I'm all right after having a cup of coffee. Oh Michael, you haven't slept good at all. You look like you've been up all night. But I had some real question to you also. What are you doing today?" Cameron asked from Michael.

"Well, I thought that I'd visit in library to search something" Michael told.

"Then I'll come with you" decided this young woman, "When are we leaving?"

Michael gulped his coffee and rolled his eyes to look Devon and he gave a glance back.

"Umh, shouldn't you rest today? I mean, you had pretty rough night" Michael tried.

"No, do you start that too. I'm feeling fine. I'll come with you" she insisted. Michael just nodded because he knew that it wouldn't help if he'd denied her to come with. He drank his coffee and then they went to garage where Kitt was already waiting for Michael.

"Morning buddy. We are going to visit in archives today"

"Good morning Michael. Oh, Cameron, shouldn't you stay in bed today. It's not good for you to run around the city after what happened in night" Kitt attended to Cameron. She sighed and rolled her eyes around.

"Kitt, not you too" she said.

"But you really shouldn't" car insisted. But Cameron was stubborn and won this battle. They drove to archives and went inside big building.

"What are you looking for?" girl wanted to know.

"Information about girl who lived here long time ago" Michael replied and watched Cameron. When his eyes met girls face he got little scared. She was gazing at somewhere looking absentminded. But her eyes weren't the color as they were while ago. Around her iris had came green circle.

"Cameron, what is…?" Michael was about to ask but the gaze and the green circle disappeared.

"Huh, what did you said"

"Nothing, I guess" Michael replied. He walked to one corridores to search what he wanted to know. Cameron went to another corridor. Suddenly Michael felt a breeze and he heard some noice, like thousands of little bells jingling. He walked through that corridor and was about to enter next one when he heard footsteps. They were coming towards him and then he saw a girl coming towards him. Michael thought that she was in middle of twenties, twentyfive or something. She looked striking. She had long, black hair and her eyes were bluish-green. She had a book in her hands that she was reading and didn't obviously payed any attention what was happening around her. Her way of walking was swinging and easy.

"Miss, watch out" Michael said to this lovely creature just second before she bumped against him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was so in thoughts that I didn't noticed you. This book is so charming" she talked to Michael and Michael heard that her voice was soft and clear like those bells he had heard. It had same jingling tune in it.

"Ah, that's Ok since nothing happened Miss…"

" Isabelle la Cruz" girl supplemented Michael's sentence.

"Whoa, what a name. Are you somekind of noble or what?" Michael asked amazed.

"Wish I would be but I'm not. Not anymore. My father was duke and mother duchess but our name disgraced and they had to gave up their title. From those days were left only this posh surname" Girl told with little amusement in her voice. Michael felt bit embarrassed though he didn't knew why. He started to search a book from the shelf.

"Oh, now I've made you look like ridiculous. I'm so sorry. Let me make that up by helping you with your search. What are you searching of?" she sounded like she'd really be sorry. She bended herself to Michael and their eyes met. For a short time Isabelle's eyes looked very hypnotic but then it was over. While rising his head he saw a flash of something hanging around that woman's neck. It looked very familiar.

"Umh, I think I found what I was looking for" Michael said with funny voice and took a book in his hand. To his surprize it was exactly the book he was looking for.

"Yes this is it but thanks anyw…" but that girl had gone already. Michael shook his head.

"Strange" he said and went to search Cameron. He found her sleeping leaning on one table. She looked so sweet to Michael's eyes. For a moment he thought that he didn't had a heart to wake her up but then he smiled and leaned to Cameron.

"Wake up you silly thing" he whispered to her ear. Cameron opened her eyes.

"Sorry, have you found that you were looking for. I thought that I'd help you looking but when I sat on that chair I felt enormous need to sleep that I couldn't rise from the chair anymore and so I felt asleep" she explained. Michael just gave her a little smile and went to borrow that book he'd found.

Later in that evening when Cameron and everyone else had gone to sleep, Michael sat in his room and read the book. He found little information about what he had searched. In that book was only one note about something that had happened in the lands of the mansion very long time ago.

"_Only one time in that village's history a someone disappeared. The person in question was young woman age of 25. She wasn't native inhabitant of that village and in books she was marked as witch because after she came strange and bad things started to happen and after she disappeared they stopped. Villagers didn't knew her name but they named her Temperance because when she got angry her eyes were glowing blue. She also had a peculiar necklace. It was turquoise-colored and shaped like heart" _Michael read from the book. After reading that he remembered something that had happened earlier in that day. He was searching that book and the striking woman came to help him. After finding that book he stood up and saw a flash of something around that woman's neck. It was a necklace.

"And it sure looked like heartshaped" Michael said to himself. Who was that mysterious lady and what had happened to that girl the book was talking about. Michael turned another page and there was some drawing. It was a portrait of someone but it was so shabby that Michael couldn't tell what it presented. He stood up and decided to show that drawing to Kitt if he could clear that picture.

Michael walked to the yard and to where Kitt had parked himself.

"Hello pal. Could you do me one favor? Do something to this picture, clear it somehow. I want to know what it presents" Michael asked from the car. Kitt scanned the drawing and soon in his monitor appeared a clear picture about blackhaired girl. She looked familiar.

"Kitt, I've seen that girl" Michael said to car.

"Really Michael, where?". When Michael was about to say where he'd seen the girl he heard a jingle of thousands little bells.

"Did you hear that?" Michael asked from Kitt.

"Did I hear what? I didn't hear anything. So, where have you seen that girl?"

"That's strange. I'm sure I've seen her but I can't remember where. And that is very scary". Silence fell around them and suddenly Michael felt cold shivers. He decided to go back in and to sleep. Moon came behind clouds just when Michael laid to his bed. He wasn't sure but he thought that he'd heard again those little bells.


	4. Chapter four: Knight in love

_Chapter four: Knight in love_

Michael was up early and once he dressed himself he went straight to talk with Kitt. Bonnie was already there and again she was doing tests with Kitt.

"Good morning Bonnie, morning buddy" Michael yelled when he walked through the yard.

"Good morning Michael" Bonnie yelled back.

"Good morning Michael. Have you slept well?" Kitt said to his friend very politely like he always used to.

"I slept Ok. Only one thing is bothering me and that is the picture I showed you at night. Who is the girl in picture and why I don't remember where I've seen her?" Michael wondered aloud. Then he shook his head and walked to mansion's door.

"It's breakfast time Bonnie, are you coming?" he asked from the woman who was being busy around Kitt.

"Oh, sure, go ahead I'll come soon" she confirmed to Michael. He nodded and went in.

"Umh Kitt, what girl…?" Bonnie asked from the car when Michael had went in.

"He showed me a picture or more like drawing about some woman he says he'd met somewhere. I don't know what he's talking about because I haven't seen any other girl's around here than you and Cameron" Kitt explained to Bonnie.

"So could you maybe show me the drawing? If I could help somehow". Kitt revealed a drawing that they were talking about.

"Wow, that is quite a good picture of Isabelle. From where did you got it? Oh, never mind, there she comes" Bonnie ascertained to Kitt and nodded to the way where Isabelle was coming.

"And what is she doing here if I may ask?" Kitt asked.

"She's here to help me" Isabelle walked closer.

"Good morning Miss Barstow" Isabelle wished to Bonnie.

"Good morning Isabelle, oh, have you ate yet. If you haven't we could go in and eat breakfast"

"Well thank you Miss Barstow"

"Just call me Bonnie" Bonnie said to Isabelle and she nodded. Michael was just finishing his coffee when they came in. Bonnie wished her good morning to Michael who replied and said the same thing to Isabelle.

"Oh, you work in here" Isabelle didn't sounded surprised. But Michael was since he almost choked in his coffee and started to cough.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I scared you?" Isabelle asked.

"No, not at all. I'm only little amazed" Michael said after coughing stopped. Then he put his coffeecup down.

"So now that you've found me I should introduce myself. My name is Mich…" he continued but Isabelle was quicker.

"You are Michael Knight. And you know me" Isabelle said.

"Umh, oh, yes. Isabelle la Cruz, right?"

"Right" Isabelle said and laughed a little. It sounded like little bells. Michael didn't even noticed that he had stared Isabelle until she mentioned it to Michael.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that your laugh and voice are so familiar. It's like I would know you from somewhere. And that necklace of yours too" Michael explained. Isabelle said that it was Ok because she had heard that sentence often. They had ate during this episode and now they were ready to start the day. So when Bonnie suggested that they would go to little walk Isabelle said yes and they went and Michael was left alone. He just sat there trying to remember where he had seen her but he couldn't remember.

"I'm sure I've seen her" Michael thought aloud but decided to give it up this time.

Days went by and Michael noticed that he and Isabelle spended more and more time together. They made moonlight walks and drove around with Kitt and visited in library. Michael noticed also that he thought about Isabelle a lot lately. A smile came to his lips when he thought Isabelle's smile and her voice or laugh. Or her hair, how black they were and how they fluttered when it was windy. Michael and Kitt were coming from an urgent business that needed solving.

"Michael, could you answer to me? Oh, you are thinking about Isabelle, aren't you?"

"What, oh, yes I am" Michael admitted.

"And you are trying to find out where you've seen her. But I can tell that there's more than that" Kitt said. Michael shook his head.

"Ok pal, yes there is. I think i'm in love" Michael admitted to Kitt. There was something about this strange woman. Kitt could tell that she had confused his friend and that could cost Michael time in their assignment to help Cameron which was their actual assignment. They drove to mansion and Michael parked Kitt to garage. Isabelle was already waiting for them.

"Hi Michael" she said. Michael felt again this very warm feeling in his heart when he heard the soft voice of this woman. He sighed.

"Hey Isabelle. What are you doing tonight?" Michael asked. Woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, maybe we could go for a little walk after supper. How does that sound?". And Isabelle nodded. They went away leaving Bonnie and Kitt together.

"Michael is in love with Isabelle and I'm feeling that something isn't right" Kitt told to Bonnie who said nothing.

After supper Michael and Isabelle went to that little walk. It was almost new moon. They were standing at the yard.

"Isabelle, I must tell you something. I hope it doesn't scare you. I love you. I've been thinking of you so much lately. All of your gestures and little things you do. I can't figure who you are or where I've seen you but this feeling of mine is true" Michael whispered. He tried to kiss her but she turned away.

"Michael, could we go inside. I'm cold" she said.

"Sure. Is everything Ok? You look little pale" Michael wrapped his arms around her and they walked inside. Isabelle told that she just wanted to go to sleep and walked to her room. Soon Michael saw that she turned her lights off. He went to his room.

It was morning. Michael came down and went straight to garage where he knew Isabelle would be. He was just taking coffee when Devon came.

"So have you found anything yet?" he asked from Michael and he told what he had found. He was just telling about the familiar necklace around Isabelle's neck when they heard footsteps. It was Cameron.

"Good morning sweetheart" Devon said to Cameron who was on last step.

"Good morning uncle, Michael" she said and went straight to garage to meet Kitt. Cameron knew that she had found a friend from Kitt. Little did Kitt knew that in this night he might lose this friend.


	5. Chapter five: I promise you my heart

_Chapter five: I promise you my heart_

Day went and night came. It was a night of new moon. Devon, Michael and Cameron were just ending their supper. Isabelle had already went to her home and so was Bonnie.

"Can I go to bed uncle? I feel so tired" Cameron asked from Devon who looked at her somewhat worried.

"Sure you can dear. You look more than little tired. Are you Ok?". Cameron nodded.

"I am Ok, I'm just tired" she said, left from table and went to her room. Michael glanced at Devon.

"Michael, could you keep an eye on her again tonight? I feel that something happens tonight" Devon asked from Michael who didn't had any objections to that. Once they had cleaned the table Devon wished good night to Michael saying that he'd do some paperwork and goes to bed after them. Michael went to garage and climbed in to Kitt.

"So, we are watching her again tonight" Michael said to Kitt.

"That's good. I'm not superstitious but I feel that in this night something will happen".

"Strange, that's excactly what Devon said". Kitt said nothing. And they started to wait. Devon switched his lights off and went to sleep. New moon had risen in the sky long time ago. Michael tried to observe the yard but it was too dark.

"Kitt, I think you should scan the yard. I can't see anything in this amount of light" Michael whispered to car not knowing why he used so low voice. Kitt started to scan. Soon after midnight something came out from the mansion. It was Cameron.

"Michael, it's Cameron. She goes again towards the meadow" Kitt informed Michael.

"I see it pal, let's follow her again like we did before". And they followed her again. Again she went straight to meadow. And again Michael followed her in close range. And once again Michael felt that strange breeze in that meadow. It took visible form, glided in Cameron and again she started to chant and pick flowers and herbs. Michael watched what she was doing. Cameron was looking very strange, as if she was someone else but not her. Her expression was very calm and absent. She looked like she didn't knew what she was doing. But Michael made one critical error. While trying to go to hear more what Cameron was saying he stepped on little branch which made very loud sound.

Cameron noticed Michael at once. Her expression changed in a flash of moment from absent to very angry and suddenly Michael felt that something strangled his throat. He was almost unconscious when he felt that he was flying. Shortly after that he was smashed into a tree and then he fainted. Kitt could only follow what was going on because he couldn't drive where Michael was. Meadow was too wet for him. It was Kitt's alarmed voice that helped Michael back to consciousness.

"Michael, Michael, are you allright? You must wake up, Cameron is in trouble" Kitt was trying to tell to Michael.

"What, where is she?" Michael asked with little muddled voice. Cameron really was in trouble because that something what was inside her was very angry. Cameron was struggling against it but it was stronger. First she yelled something that sounded very powerfull curse, then that something made her glow and she started to whirl around. Cameron did her best to repel against that power but couldn't do anything. After while she lost her conscious and felt to ground. She started to wriggle on the ground and rose up from the ground still glowing blue. Then, suddently that something dropped her down and Michael felt again that breeze. Then it was gone. Cameron was still laying on the ground. Michael ran to see if she'd been injured.

"Cams, Cameron, are you OK?" Michael tried to ask from the girl but she didn't answer. Michael took her in his arms and carried her where Kitt was waiting. Car was very alarmed.

"Is she allright? Is she even alive? Michael, say something. Say that she is alive". That was the first time when he saw Kitt in such state of mind.

"She is alive pal, she is sleeping. It took very much of her strength to baddle against that something. We better let her sleep and I'll carry her in her bed when we're at the mansion" Michael told to the car. Kitt opened the door to his backseat and once Michael had put Cameron inside and climbed in too he started the engine, drove to mansion and straight to garage. There Michael climbed out and took the girl again in his arms, thanked Kitt for what he had done and went inside. After opening the door he saw Devon waiting almost behind it.

"So it happened again. Well, I was sure that it would. Thank you for keeping an eye for her but I still couldn't sleep. She means too much for me" Devon told to Michael and continued " But is she Ok? She is sleeping and that is unusual after having the attack"

"She is Ok but I think this one was stronger than usual. It could have had something to do with me trying to interrupt that something what leaded her. I'll carry her to bed and get some sleep too. And I'd suggest that you'll do the same. I think she won't go anywhere anymore in this night but incase of that I left Kitt out to scan. Kitt will inform me if she'll leave again. Good night or at least the rest what is left". After saying that Michael went upstairs, covered Cameron to her bed and went to sleep. Morning came and sun had risen in the sky while Michael woke up. Once he had drank his coffee Devon called him to his office.

"Thank you Michael. Again. And Cameron is also sending her thanks to you. She wants to see you right now but be careful with her. She's still little shocked for what happened and she's also little sick. That's also because of what happened" Devon told to Michael. He nodded and went to upstairs. Cameron was in her bed when Michael stepped in. She tried to get up.

"No, don't do that because of me. Just rest" Michael told to this little woman who smiled at him to thank for him.

"But I must stand up because I want to go and thank Kitt" she said.

"Ok, but I'll carry you. Kitt will be very reliefed. I can tell you that he was very worried in night. I haven't seen him in such state of mind ever". Then Michael took Cameron in his arms and carried her to garage. Kitt was more than reliefed to see Cameron alive. Bonnie was also glad but she also seemed to be little worried because of something that she didn't told. It was again suppertime when she told what she was worried about.

"Michael, have you seen or heard anything from Isabelle today? She didn't came to work and when I tried to call to her she didn't answered" Bonnie asked. Immediately Michael became worried. It wasn't Isabelle's style not to come to work. Only in her freedays she naturally didn't came to work because she was voluntaryworker in local hospital. Something had happened. He decided to call her once before going to sleep. But nobody answered. Michael didn't knew whether to try once more or go to sleep so he decided to go and wish goodnight to Kitt.

"Good that you came Michael. I've got something to tell you but that could be very shocking for you to hear so sit down" Kitt started immediately when Michael came to garage. And Michael sat down to carseat.

"Ok, buddy, let's have it" he said. On Kitt's screen became a drawing of that girl which Michael had shown to him. But this time it was more clear than before.

" I've done little investigation of my own too and read through many books and from this I'm now sure. Like you too must have read a book that tells a story about witchgirl who lived in this place hundred years ago. This is a picture of her and she really lived here. She was healer but for some reason many bad things happened while she was living in the village which located in mansions estates. Then in one night when she was picking some herbs that she used she disappeared and the villagers didn't found her body. Do you now get what I mean?" Kitt asked. Michael sat in a silence for awhile and then he talked.

"Isabelle. You mean that Isabelle is that witchgirl. You must have burned your circuits and wires because that can't be true. That girl is dead now and Isabelle is very much alive" Michael was almost yelling to Kitt. But Kitt continued.

"No I haven't burned my circuits. Let me describe that witchgirl. She's got green eyes, long, black hair and her laugh and voice are very soft and they sound like thousands of little bells. And she weared a necklace that was turquoise and shaped like heart. It was on leatherband. Does that sound familiar?" Kitt was sorry to admit but his metallic voice sounded little triumphant. Michael stepped out from the car shaking his head.

"I'll have Bonnie to check you in the morning. Good night". And he walked away to yard. He was standing in spot of moonlight when he saw something that was coming towards him. He felt that warm feeling that he now knew was love when he recognised who was coming. It was Isabelle. She was now very near him, almost standing in front of him. Michael felt that familiar breeze in his legs. Then Isabelle stepped to that spot of moonlight. She could see that Michael was surprised. She addressed Michael.

" I know you are little surprised and maybe little scared after I've said what I have to so hear me now and don't interrupt me. I know that you've been investigating this story that happened here long time ago. It really happened I can assure you that because, well as Kitt told you just little time ago, I really am the witchgirl. Recognice this?" she pulled that peculiar necklace for Michael to see " Yes, now you know who I am. And now I'm going to tell you the little what I can before my time will be over". And she started to glow blue and Michael heard those little bells when she continued.

"I've noticed that you've fallen in love with me as days went by and I love you too. Very much. But I can't stay because I've done what I came here to do. I compensated for my bad things that never even happened but which cursed me to return to mortal life once more. I didn't wanted to hurt anyone especially not Cameron but I had to use her body because after long day of working my own body was too weak. I had to strengthen my body with those flowers and herbs so that's why Cameron had those attacks. It was because of me inside her. Her body was rejecting my spirit. And I made all of those memoryloses that you and Cameron had. There was a reason to them too because I didn't want you or Cameron to remember me. I died in the night of new moon and so I also had to strengthen my body in new moon" she was whispering now. Michael didn't know what to say but he stared this woman who he loved and listened. Isabelle looked to sky where moon was coming behind the cloud. When she continued again her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"You have known me in my own name but the villagers called me Temperance. It's a long story and I've got only so little time left. But to make it short, it was because I had lost my voice for good and couldn't talk. That's why I couldn't also tell them a truth that those what happened were accidents and I didn't had anything o do with them. But now everything are compensated and I can rest in peace. Goodbye my love, my time is over now". That was the last thing she said before she vanished with the wind. A tear fell to Michael's cheek.

"I promise my heart to you". That was a whisper of a wind but Michael was sure that it was Isabelle. As he looked down to earth he noticed a necklace which was a shape of a heart and he knew that Isabelle had left it there for him. He picked it up, walked to garage and patted Kitt's roof.

"You were right buddy. I'm sorry for yelling to you".

"It's Ok Michael" car said quietly because he could tell that something really sad had happened to Michael. But because he was curious car he asked it from Michael.

"What has happened?" then he realised the obvious thing " Oh, Isabelle visited. And told you what I just told you".

"Yes, she visited and told me what you told me. And much more, she told me the truth. I believe her" Michael said and squeezed the necklace in his hand.

"I'm sorry" Kitt said when he saw tears running down from Michael eyes. "You really loved her didn't you?".

Between sobbings Michael had time to say "Yes, I loved her but she couldn't stay". Then he went in and soon he was sleeping.

It was morning again. Bonnie had came to work and was again in garage. She was wondering if she would call to Isabelle again because she hadn't came to work again when Michael came in garage. His face was pale because of long and sleepless night and tears had striped his face.

"Michael, have you seen Isabelle?" Bonnie asked before she even noticed Michael's face. But that was too much to him and he turned and walked away.

"What was that. I only asked him about Isabelle" Bonnie wondered to Kitt.

"She isn't coming anymore. It's a long story and very hurtfull to Michael because he loved Isabelle. You won't believe me when I say that she wasn't actually alive, that she was a witchgirl who lived here hundred years ago but read this book that you can find in my front seat and you'll believe" Kitt explained to Bonnie who opened Kitt's fron door, found the book and started to read it. It was so fascinating that she didn't noticed Michael who came in again and drove away with Kitt.

"Where are we driving?" car asked from Michael.

"To that meadow. I'm going to bury this necklace there. She told me that her grave is there" Michael told to Kitt and then they drove in silence. Kitt parked himself near that meadow and Michael walked alone there and to the place where Isabelle told she was buried. Then he dug a little hole on the ground and dropped the necklace there. Michael heard once more those thousand little bells, felt the breeze that was warm this time.

"Thank you Michael" whispered the wind and that was the last time when Michael heard Isabelle's voice. He walked back to Kitt and stepped in.

"It's over now Michael" Kitt said.

"Yeah pal, it's over but I'm kind of hoping that she would still be alive" Michael said tears in his voice while starting engine. They drove back to mansion where Bonnie had read the book and looked now very understanding to Michael like saying that she believed him. They went in together where Cameron was searching her necklace that had disappeared. But Michael wasn't in the mood to explain anything so Bonnie took Cameron out and with Kitt she told the little she knew about Isabelle and the necklace to Cameron. Michael went to his room and sat down to stare a picture that he had taken from Isabelle some weeks ago. He knew that he wouldn't see her again. But the necklace wasn't found again. It had vanished because when some months after this all had happened in that meadow started excavations and there was found a body of a young woman that soon was recognised to be Isabelle but they never found the necklace or even that leatherband. Michael knew that Isabelle was resting in peace now.


End file.
